


Night Stalker

by SupernaturalStallions69



Category: One Piece
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fear Play, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4417262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalStallions69/pseuds/SupernaturalStallions69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would be a shame if something happened to Chopper's poor fragile heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Stalker

The swing squeaks with each push Chopper gives with a smile gracing his soft features giving small chomps on his cotton candy.

A stomp startles Chopper. The boy’s smile disappears when he realizes he isn’t alone and not the only one left awake on the ship. If that's correct.

“Luffy?” a whimper barely above a whisper. He tries again, swallowing hard due to paranoia invading his mind. “Luffy! If that’s you can you please stop?”

The howling wind blows against the sails, making a whipping sound with each flap. Chopper snaps his head back and forth in hopes of seeing someone friendly to help give him comfort of knowing that it’s all in his head.

Another stomp sends the young medic shaking in his seat on the swing he feels no strength in trying to move. His body spasms, pupils shrink, and almost drops his confection from the mass of his fear building up.

“U-Uso-opp?” his eyes snatch something like a bug out of the corner of his eye but sees nothing after all. Now hallucinations are presenting themselves. Small ones but enough to test the boy’s sanity.

Tears edge around his eyes but Chopper fights them off, telling himself he must be brave if it’s an intruder. Nervousness reminds him absentmindedly of his treat and nibbles on it continuously as his eyes dart from the stairs to ahead and around him in his peripheral vision without turning his head or body.

At this point Chopper can hear his heart drum at rapid speed to the point it might pop if something else louder or something he would never want to witness appears.

“Rob-” his voice cuts out when a decapitated foot lands in front of him.

A high pitch scream erupts from Chopper's throat and releases his cone in the air with nothing left.

He tumbles off the swing with horror written on his face then makes haste to his medical ward up the stairs. The door slams shut with the sound of a lock set to keep anyone from entering.

The boy hides under the patient’s bed and cries while securing himself with a blanket.

The dark doctor chuckles at the same time he hears the door slam and comes out from behind the mast on one foot. “That was fun.” In his hand he swaps out a pebble for his foot then reattaches the appendage. Law stretches it to make certain it functions properly. “Maybe next time I’ll do something more gruesome.”

**Author's Note:**

> And another short for Chopper and Law.
> 
> Poor Chopper. He doesn't deserve this.


End file.
